Verwirrung
by La-Lumiere
Summary: Ron und Hermine werden zusammenkommen. Da war ich mir immer sicher, Ginny. Aber was soll das mit dieser Whillo? Oder hat Clark da seine Finger im Spiel? Wie damals bei George?"
1. Anfang

Gehen wir mal davon aus, Harry Ron und Hermine sind im sechsten Jahr und alles ist in Ordnung xD (Fred und George sind auch noch auf der Schule)

Hermine:

Da war was zwischen Hermine und Ron. Das war ihr klar. Sie war verliebt in ihn, aber er konnte sie auch zur Weißglut treiben. Wenn er sie anschrie bekam sie manchmal solche Angst den Ron zu verliere, den sie so sehr mochte. Aber wenn er dasaß und sie anlächelte, war einfach alles in Ordnung. Sie waren praktisch zusammen. Es war nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis einer der Beiden die Initiative ergreifen würde. Alle wussten es. Sie ging die Stufen zum Portraitloch rauf und schaute auf den Boden, tief versunken in die Erinnerung an Rons blaue Augen. Seine wunderschönen Augen…"Passwort?", „Knallkröter", murmelte Hermine und das Portrait schwang auf noch bevor sie das Wort ausgesprochen hatte. Heraus stolperte Harry, dem Hermine noch auswich. Aber direkt hinter ihm war Ron, der genau auf Hermine zufiel. Sie ließ ihr Buch fallen. Er konnte sein Gleichgewicht zwar noch halten, während Harry hingefallen war, aber er kam erst ganz dicht vor Hermine zum stehen. Seine Hand lag auf ihrem Rücken, um sie zu stützen, wenn sie gefallen wären. Sie standen sich direkt gegenüber, seine Nasenspitze war nur zwei Zentimeter von ihrer Stirn entfernt. Als sie hoch in sein Gesicht schaute, wurde ihr schwindelig. Sie verlor sich in seinen Augen, während er zu Atem kam. Es hatte noch nie so heftig zwischen ihnen geknistert wie jetzt! Das alles geschah in Sekunden, aber es kam ihr wie Zeitlupe vor. Seine Hand auf ihrem Rücken, als hätten sie sich gerade geküsst. Bei der Vorstellung lächelte sie leise. Er sah sie auch an, wie er sie nur sehr selten ansah. Sie merkte richtig, dass er sie mochte, dass er sie attraktiv fand. Seine Augen sahen über ihr ganzes Gesicht. Er sah ihr zuerst in die Augen, dann über die Lippen und er riskierte auch einen Blick in ihren T-Shirt Ausschnitt. Es gefiel ihr, obwohl das eigentlich nicht ihre Art war. Seine Augen huschten zurück zu ihren. Eine Haarsträhne war ihm ins Gesicht gefallen. Sie liebte seine Haare. Wann immer sie konnte, suchte sie einen Grund, um sie zu berühren. Wenn er sie abschnitt, strich sie durch, wenn er albern war, zog sie leicht an ihnen und einmal, hatte sie sie ihm sogar aus dem Gesicht gestrichen. Ron kam schließlich zu Worten, obwohl er sich nicht ein Stück bewegte, als Harry langsam aufstand: „Tut mir leid. Ich hab Harry geschupst und er hat mich mit gezogen. Ich wusste nicht,…dass du draußen warst. Ich hab ihn geschupst, weil…weil wir unten…ich weiß nicht mehr genau, aber wir mussten durch das Portrait hier und da hab ich ihn geschupst."

„Macht nichts.", sagte Hermine leise und als Harry ganz aufgestanden war, ließ er seine Hand von ihrem Rücken fallen und bewegte sich rückwärts. Der wunderbare Geruch wurde mit ihm zurückgezogen. Sie liebte diesen Geruch. Sie wusste, dass er für die Anderen ganz normal war, dass sie ihn wahrscheinlich gar nicht wahrnahmen, aber für sie war es der schönste Duft der Welt „Komm Ron. Der Aufsatz. Snape…"Ron hob ihr Buch auf und gab es ihr. Er streifte ihre Hand und Immer noch sah er ihr in die Augen: „Bis später.", „Ja", sagte sie. Harry lief schon die Treppe runter und rief ihr noch hinterher: „Kommst du heute zur Party?", „Ich weiß noch nicht", aber als Ron sie anlächelte und sie bat mitzukommen, stimmte sie zu.

Ron:

Es war der schönste Moment gewesen, an den er sich erinnern konnte. Als er Hermine so nah gewesen war, nur für ein paar Sekunden war alles stehen geblieben. Er hätte sie fast geküsst…

Als er mit Harry aus der großen Halle ging, die jetzt fertig geschmückt war, für die jährliche Feier der sechsten und siebten Stufe, aller Häuser, auf der auch Alkohol ausgeschenkt wurde war er so in Gedanken, dass er mitten in eine Gruppe von Leuten rannte. „ Pass doch auf du Trottel", fuhr ihn ein Junge an, der so groß war wie er. Ron kannte ihn flüchtig. Er war ein Jahrgang über Harry Ron und Hermine. Sein Name war Clark Williams und Ron hatte noch nicht viel Gutes über ihn gehört, aber er hatte ja noch nie mit ihm gesprochen. Außerdem waren er und seine Gefolgschaft in Griffindor. „Entschuldigung. Tut mir leid", sagte Ron. „Jaja. Steck´s dir sonst wohin.", murmelte Clark und er und seine Leute gingen weiter. Ein Mädchen schaute Ron hinterher und zwinkerte ihm zu. Er sah schnell weg und ging weiter. Später fragte er Fred über Clark und seine Freunde aus. „Na ja", meinte Fred zögernd, „Ich sag´s mal so: So lange du dich nicht mit Clark anlegst, ist er überhaupt kein Problem. Er ist zwar unfreundlich, aber er tut nichts. Wenn du ihm aber Ärger machst…kann er ungemütlich werden. „Wie soll man ihm denn Ärger machen?", fragte Ron verdutzt. Fred sah ihn schmunzelnd an: „George hatte mal was mit seiner damaligen Freundin.", und er verzog das Gesicht, „Er hat ganz schön was auf den Deckel gekriegt.", „Hat er ihn verprügelt?", „Nein. Nein, Clark wirkt zwar eher dümmlich, aber der hat´s faustig hinter den Ohren. Er hat es irgendwie geschafft George auszubooten und ihn vor dem Mädchen, sie wollte sich eigentlich von Clark trennen, komplett bloß zustellen. Ich weiß nur, dass sie George am Ende irgendwie nichts mehr glaubte. Als George sich dann auch noch angefangen hat mit Clark zu prügeln, war er natürlich der Buhmann. Wieso fragst du eigentlich?" Ron zögerte. Er wusste es selbst nicht genau. Obwohl Clark eigentlich nicht wirklich was gemacht hatte, war er Ron unheimlich gewesen: „Keine Ahnung." Und er ging weiter in Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum. Als er um eine Ecke bog, stand ein Mädchen vor ihm. Es war das Mädchen, das ihm zu gezwinkert hatte. Es hatte längere schwarze Haare und musterte ihn interessiert: „Du bist Ron Weasley. Du bist Hüter, oder? Du spielst toll wenn du in Form bist!", sie ging näher auf ihn zu, „Ich mag Quidditch- Spieler.", und sie lächelte ihn an: „Ich bin Whillo", sie streckte ihre Hand aus und Ron schüttelte sie sehr verwirrt. Er wollte schon weiter gehen, aber Whillo hielt ihn an seiner Hand fest: „Wollen wir nicht mal irgendwas zusammen machen?" Jetzt war Ron noch verwirrter: „ Wir kennen uns doch gar nicht. Und außerdem…Nein." Aber sie ließ nicht locker: „Hast ne Freundin, oder? Hermine Granger. Aber ich wusste nicht, dass ihr jetzt zusammen seit." Bei Hermines Namen drehte Ron sich um: „Woher…Nein wir sind nicht zusammen…" Wieso erzählte er das Alles diesem Mädchen? „Wolltest du nicht schon immer mal mit nem´ Mädchen aus dem Siebten ausgehen? Die meisten Jungs in deinem Jahrgang würden sich drum reißen. Oder findest du mich nicht hübsch?" Ron sah sie vollkommen verwirrt an. Er drehte sich um und ging in Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum. Clark und seine Leute waren ihm unheimlich, obwohl er nur Whillo kennen gelernt hatte. „Wir sehen uns auf der Party", rief Whillo ihm hinterher.

Das wars erstmal. Ich freue mich immer über Kommentare: )


	2. Party

Als Ron in den Griffindor Gemeinschaftsraum ging, war er immer in Gedanken. Was wollte diese Whillo eigentlich von ihm? Er hatte nichts gesagt. Weder zu ihr noch zu Clark. Er konnte sie doch nicht verärgert haben. Was hatte Whillo gesagt: „_Ich mag Quidditch Spieler"_

Unfreiwillig war ein Lächeln in Rons Gesicht gestiegen. Sie fand ihn interessant, weil er Quidditch Spieler war. Es war nichts neues, dass Mädchen auf die Spieler ihrer Häuser standen, aber in Griffendor hieß das in der Regel, dass sie auf Harry standen. „Ron", er drehte sich um und sah Harry und Ginny in einem der Sessel am Feuer sitzen, „Hi, ihr…", sagte er zögernd. Es war immer komisch, dass die Beiden zusammen waren. „Machst du dich gleich fertig?", fragte Harry. Ron rümpfte die Nase: „Fertig machen. Wieso denn fertig machen?"

Ginny kicherte: "Oh wir dachten nur…weil Hermine schon seit einer Stunde im Mädchenschlafsaal ist, und nichts zum Anziehen findet." Ron war noch nie so schnell in den Schlafsaal gerannt. Wenn er so überlegte, was er anziehen sollte, um Hermine aufzufallen, regierte gähnende Leere seinen Kopf. Er sah in seinen Schrank. Nichts warmes, es könnte getanzt werden. Keinen umhang, das war zu verkrampft. Schließlich entschied er sich für eine schlichte Hose und ein braun-grün gestreiftes T-shirt, von dem Hermine irgendwann mal gesagt hatte, es gefiele ihr. Jetzt waren die Haare dran.

Hermine:

Sie hatte lange gebraucht, um sich zu entscheiden, was sie heute Abend anziehen würde. Eigentlich wäre es ihr vollkommen egal gewesen, weil sie sowieso nicht vorgehabt hatte, dahin zu gehen. Aber als Ron sie gefragt hatte, war ihr klar geworden, dass das die perfekte Gelegenheit war, sich näher zu kommen. Sie trug jetzt ein knielanges, violettes Kleid. Außerdem waren ihre Haare, zwar immer noch lockig, aber gezähmt, ohne „Bucheffekt".

Es war jetzt acht Uhr und die ersten waren schon gegangen. Sie sah noch mal in den Spiegel und ging dann runter. Ginny durfte nicht mitkommen und war davon ziemlich genervt. Harry hatte angeboten, mit ihr zu bleiben, aber sie hatte darauf bestanden, dass er die Vorzüge des sechsten Jahrgangs voll ausnutzte. Im Gemeinschaftsraum warteten Ron und Harry auf sie. Er trug das T-shirt, das sie so gern mochte. SIe blieb stehen, um ihn zu mustern. Seine Haare sahen so toll aus, wie selten. Sie waren nciht gegelt, oder sonst irgendwie audgetackelt. Sie sahen natürlich und wunderschön aus. Er lächelte sie an und wieder startete das Knistern in ihrem Bauch. Plötzlich wurde ihr klar, wie dumm sie aussehen musste. Auf der Treppe zu stehen und Ron anzustarren. Ron und Harry hielten ihr beide einen Arm hin und sprachen im Chor: "Gnädigste darf ich Sie geleiten.", dabei sahen sie sich gespielt böse an, „Nein ich werde sie begleiten. Sie hat einen echten Gentleman verdient. Jetzt müsst Ihr Euch wohl oder Übel entscheiden Teuerste." Hermine lachte: „Ich nehme natürlich euch beide ihr Spinner." „Dann nehmet unsere fröhlich zappelnden Ärmchen und hacket euch ein", sagte Harry und Hermine hackte sich bei Beiden ein. „Dass du mir nicht auch noch meinen Freund abschleppst.", rief ihnen Ginny hinterher, die auch runter gekommen war um ihnen Spaß zu wünschen. „Du meinst so wie letzte Woche, als Harry und ich in der Küche und so…", und alle lachten. Hermine Harry und Ron gingen in die große Halle, die wunderschön geschmückt war. Die Tische waren verschwunden und die Halle war vollgestopft mit bunt Glitzernden Lichtern, Lichtschlangen, Ballons, die dusch den Raum schwebten. Stehtische mit Knallbonbons,, Snacks, Getränken, Blumen. Es war perfekt. Eine Band spielte sogar. „Was soll ich zu Trinken mitbringen Mädels?", fragte Ron Hermine und Harry. „Mir egal", sagte Hermine und Ron sah sie ungläubig an: „Es ist dir _egal_?", „Ja", sagte Hermine bestimmt und Ron kam näher zu ihr. Er bäugte sich vorwärts runter und musterte sie. "Was tust du?", fragte Hermine während sie rot anlief. Er war sehr nah gekommen...So nah, dass sie sein Gesicht genau sehen konnte. Im dunklen Lcihte sah er groß und stark aus. So, als könnte sie sich getrost fallen lassen, besser nicht"Irgendwas stimmt doch nicht mit dir...", sagte Ron und wieder roch sie diesen Geruch, als er ihr nahe war. Schließlich sah er zu Harry: „Und du?", „Das, was du nimmst". Ron ging davon und ließ Hermine und Harry allein zurück. Sie sah ihm hinterher und wandte sich dann zu Harry, der schmunzelte „Ich wusste nicht, dass das so eine riesen Sache ist", sagte Hermine und sah sich noch mal um. Es war wirklich jeder da, aus jedem Haus. „Steht wahrscheinlich nicht in der Geschichte von Hogwarts, aber die Party im Frühling ist legendär. Sie ist Tradition. Es sind keine Lehrer da. Die Schüler organisieren alles selbst. Das heißt die Organisationsgruppe. Die sitzen seit Anfang des Schuljahres an der Aktion.", sagte Harry, aber Hermine unterbrach ihn: „Es sind keine Lehrer da?" Harry lächelte: „Naja. Ich wette Dumbledore sitzt in seinem Büro überwacht uns und lacht sich ins Fäustchen, aber nein. Nur wenn einer sie holt." Hermine sah ihn immer noch unglaubwürdig an.

Whillo:

Sie hatte sich aufgebrezelt, wie es nicht ihre Art war. Ihre Haare waren zu einem sehr hübschen Knoten zusammen gebunden und eine rote Blume steckte in ihnen. Sie trug ein schlichtes, aber schönes, schwarzes, kurzes Kleid. Clark war noch nicht auf der Party. Sie würde es Ron heute sagen. Aber erst später am Abend. Er tat ihr leid. Warum musste es ausgerechnet ihn treffen. Jetzt wo er fast mit dieser Hermine zusammen war. Whillo war verliebt in ihn. Nicht erst, seit er ein Quidditch Spieler war. Er war ihr schon vor zwei Jahren aufgefallen, aber sie hatte ihn nie angesprochen. Statt dessen hatte sie andere Freunde gehabt, Erfahrung gesammelt. Aber wenn er Clark als Nächstes auf den Leim gehen sollte, würde sie versuchen, ihm zu helfen. Sie wusste, dass er Hermine wollte und akzeptierte es. Sie würde die Situationen, die sich ergeben schon sehr bald ergeben würden, nicht ausnutzen…hoffentlich. Jetzt sah sie ihn. Sie ging über die Tanzfläche auf ihn zu.

So das war das zweite Kapitel, ich freu mich immer über Kommentare: )


	3. Party2

Ron:

Er war zum Tresen gegangen, um ihnen was zu trinken zu holen und stand jetzt an. Er beobachtete Hermine, während er sich gegen eine Box lehnte.

„Ron", sagte eine vertraute Stimme hinter ihm. Er drehte sich um und sah Whillo, die auf ihn zukam. „Hey. Das Mädchen, das Quidditch- Spieler mag." Er raffte sich auf und sah sie an. Die hatte sich ihre Haare zu einem Knoten gebunden und trug eine Blume im haar. Ron konnte nicht leugnen, dass er sie hübsch fand. „Ach das", und sie kratzte sich verlegen am Kopf. „ Was?", sagte Ron und schaute auf sie runter. „ Naja. Der Spruch war irgendwie daneben…" Ron lachte. Sie lächelte auch: „Kann ich dir was zu trinken ausgeben. Dann geht's mir besser." Ron zögerte und sah zu Harry und Hermine: „ich weiß nicht. Ich bin eigentlich mit Harry und Hermine hier… .Aber jeder aus dem sechsten will doch mit einer aus der siebten mal einen trinken" und sie lächelte.

Und Whillo schaffte es ihnen in zwei Sekunden einen Drink zu besorgen. Sie tranken und redeten: „Also Clark…", und Ron machte eine pause in der er einen tiefen Zug nahm aus was auch immer sie ihm da angedreht hatte. Whillo lachte leise und verbittert: „Clark ist ein Arsch. Er…Er ist der Zwillingsbruder meiner besten Freundin und deshalb irgendwie dabei. Ich meine, zu ihr ist er nett. Ein toller Bruder. Aber er kann wirklich blöd sein. Wir sind auf ner´ komischen Art auf einer Wellenlänge, aber ich mag ihn trotzdem nicht. Ich meine, er sieht wirklich gut aus, aber nööö!"

Sie trank aus ihrem Glas und legte den Kopf schief. Ron schaute sie an und nahm dann noch einen großen Zug: „Weißt du. Ich bin sonst nicht so. Also ich komm sonst nicht so schnell zum reden…", aber Whillo unterbrach ihn mit ihrem „Oh nein". „Was", fragte Ron und schaute in die Richtung, in die Whillo sah. Sie sah Harry und Hermine an…und Clark, zwei Mädchen und einen Jungen, die sich zu ihnen gestellt hatten. Whillo ging weg von Ron, quer über die Tanzfläche auf die Gruppe zu. Ron folgte ihr. „Was ist denn?", fragte er sie, während er ihr nachrann. Natürlich gefiel es ihm auch nicht, dass Clark mit den Beiden redete, aber so schlimm konnte das doch nicht sein. Als sie angekommen waren, sah er die verwirrt guckende Hermine: „Wo warst du so lange Ron?" Aber er hatte keine Zeit zu antworten. Harry fragte ihn: „Wo sind die Getränke?" Mist er hatte sie vergessen. „Na hier!" Whillo stellte einen großen Eimer auf den Stehtisch. Wo hatte sie den nun wieder wer? Er hörte, wie sie leise: „Heute brauchen wir viel Alkohol", murmelte. Jeder hatte einen Strohhalm und alle lernten sich erst einmal kennen, wobei Harry und Hermine sehr verwundert waren, wieso diese Leute überhaupt mit ihnen sprachen. Ron hatte zwar immer noch ein mulmiges Gefühl wegen Clark im Magen, aber der benahm sich tadellos, machte Witze und war ein echter Vorzeige-partygast. Und Whillo. Die neben ihm stand, schien die Situation vollkommen gelassen zu nehmen

Whillo:

Sie lachte, trank, machte Witze… und ließ Clark nicht aus den Augen. Sie stand unter Strom!

Ron:

Der Eimer ging leer. Whillo holte noch einen. Clark unterhielt sich mit Hermine und Harry und Whillo mit ihrer Freundin. Sie flüsterte ihr schnell aber heftig etwas zu. Sie sah sauer aus und Ron hörte nur noch wie sie sagte: „…dieses Mal nicht." Ron merkte, wie Hermines Wangenknochen rot wurden und Harry lauter lachte. Auch er wurde langsam aber sicher beschwippst.

Irgendwann beugte sich Clark zu Hermien runter und flüsterte ihr etwas ins Ohr. Whillo war aber schon zu Clark gegangen und zog ihn auf sich zu. Sie lächelte ihn an und legte ihre Arme um ihn, um ihm etwas ins Ohr zu flüstern.

Dann küsste sie ihn auf die Wange und zog ihn hinter sich her auf die Tanzfläche. Die Beiden tanzten eng aneinander und es sah ziemlich gekonnt aus. So, wie Ron gerne tanzen würde: Mit Selbstvertrauen. So, dass es einfach cool aussah. Ron sah Hermine an und überlegte, sie zu Tanzen aufzuordern, verwarf den Gedanken aber, als er noch mal zu Whillo und Clark und redete satt dessen mit Hermine.

Whillo:

Clark konnte ja so toll sein. Das wusste sie. Ein super Typ: Gebildet, ein brillanter Zauberer. Er sah wirklich gut aus! Er war groß(etwa so groß wie Ron), hatte dunkelbraune kürzere Haare. Muskulös und trotzdem natürlich. Und er besaß Charme, wenn er denn wollte. Sie tanzte mit ihm, an ihm. Sie tanzten sich an, flirteten und es machte ihr wirklich Spaß, stünde sie nur nicht so unter Strom. Er lehnte sich zu ihr und flüsterte ihr etwas ins Ohr: „Du weißt es!" Sie legte eine Hand in seine Haare und zog ihn noch näher zu sich: „Was denn du Arsch?" Sie lächelten sich an. Jetzt lachten sie und tanzten weiter. „Da war doch immer was zwischen uns", sagte er und setzte ein perfektes Lächeln auf „Würde ich dich sonst so antanzen? Du könntest perfekt sein weißt du das? Wärst du nur nicht so ein Arsch. Ich hätte mich längst in dich verliebt" „Was du hast dich längst in mich verliebt. Sag´ das doch früher Baby" und er zog sie zu sich und küsste sie lachend. Nur kurz, brillant, wie auch sonst, aber sie schubst ihn von sich weg, im Augenwinkel sieht sie Ron, der sie anstarrt: „Du bist echt der selbe Scheißer wie immer" Er lacht immer noch. Beugt sich wieder zu ihr: „Was erwartest du?" „Wenn du nicht ihr Bruder wärst!" „Ich geh jetzt wieder zu den anderen." Aber sie hält ihn an der Hand: „Du wirst da nicht dazwischen funken." „Wo von redest du?", fragte er grinsend. „Du weißt ganz genau wo von ich rede, Casanova!" „Wieso kratzt dich, was ich tue. Bist du immer noch verknallt in mich?" Sie knallt ihm eine und er nimmt sie lachend in den Arm: „Ach ich hasse dich, aber irgendwie hab ich doch was für dich übrig. Wir kennen uns einfach zu lange" „Dir ist klar, dass wir ne´ ziemlich merkwürdige Beziehung haben. Clark bitte. Halt dich zurück. Für mich." Er prustete: „ Weil ich dich ja so gern mag oder was?" „Dann eben für Meg" Und das schien ein wenig zu ziehen: „Was hat meine Schwester damit zu tun?" „Sie will nicht, dass wir uns streiten und wenn du ihm…ihr das Leben schwer machst dann…" Sie sahen sich an…Er wartete. Schließlich gingen sie zurück, zu den anderen.

Huuiii was passiert wohl als nächstes?? Reviews gerne!


End file.
